dotafandomcom-20200213-history
Version 6.83
Version 6.83 Shifting Snows update Released on 15th of December, This update is all about balance changes. More informations can be found here : http://www.dota2.com/shiftingsnows/ General * Ranked All Pick initial planning phase reduced from 40 to 30 seconds * First rune spawns are now both Bounty Runes that are twice as effective (50/50 gold/xp to 100/100) * All Illusions now deal 25% less damage to structures * Melee and Ranged Barracks bounty reduced from 352-370 to 100-150 * Melee and Ranged Barracks now give 125 and 75 gold to each player, respectively * Ward location to the right of Roshan is now pathable * Fixed a ward location near the Dire ancients that could not be easily seen * Ancient Granite Golem health reduced from 2000 to 1700 * Ancient Granite Golem now has an aura which grants 15% bonus health to its allies * Private Lobby games now use the Captain's Mode creep spawn timer when in All Pick * Maximum Attack Speed increased from 500 to 600 (the primary impact of this is on abilities like Windranger's Focus Fire and Ursa's Overpower) * The following abilities no longer have restrictions when cast on Spell Immune Allies: Kunkka's X Marks The Spot, Magnus's Empower, Treant Protector's Living Armor, and Warlock's Shadow Word * The tooltips for Vanguard, Stout Shield, Poor Man's Shield and Crimson Guard now reflect their internal proc chance instead of their legacy representation (no actual balance change) * Vision and Fog of War can now be any numerical value, rather than specific intervals (previously it was 0, 64, 192, 320, 448, 576, 704, 800, 832, 960, 1088, 1216, 1344, 1472, 1600, 1728) Heroes Abaddon * Borrowed Time duration increased from 3/4/5 to 4/5/6 Alchemist * Greevil's Greed base bonus gold increased from 4/6/8/10 to 6/8/10/12 * Greevil's Greed extra bonus gold per stack from 1/2/3/4 to 3 * Greevil's Greed max bonus gold from 30 to 12/20/28/36 * Greevil's Greed recent kill window duration increased from 25 to 30 Axe * Battle Hunger duration from 10/12/14/16 to 10 * Battle Hunger damage from 15/20/25/30 to 16/24/32/40 : Total damage from 150/240/350/480 over 10/12/14/16 seconds to 160/240/320/400 over 10 seconds * Battle Hunger cast range from 900 to 750 * Battle Hunger movement and slow from 10 to 12% * Battle Hunger mana cost from 75/85/95/105 to 75 Bane * Nightmare cooldown from 15 to 16/15/14/13 Beastmaster * Call of the Wild now always provides a Hawk and a Boar at each level, and each now scales per level * Hawk health from 50/50/100/100 to 40/60/80/100 * Hawk movement speed from 270/270/400/400 to 250/300/350/400 * Hawk day sight from 500/500/1600/1600 to 700/1000/1300/1600 * Hawk night sight from 500/500/1200/1200 to 700/800/900/1000 * Hawk kill bounty from 30/30/65/65 to 30/40/50/60 * Boar health from 0/400/400/500 to 200/300/400/500 * Boar base damage from 0/26/26/46 to 15/30/45/60 * Boar base attack time from 0/1.5/1.5/1 to 1.25 * Boar poison slow from 0/20/20/35% to 10/20/30/40% Bloodseeker * Added to Captain's Mode : Will be enabled next week * Bloodrage no longer amplifies outgoing damage if the damage has the no-reflection flag : This is similar to how Blademail, Spiked Carapace, Fatal Bonds, etc work. Bounty Hunter * Track bonus gold for self increased from 150/200/250 to 200/275/350 * Track cooldown reduced from 10/7/5 to 4 Brewmaster * Base Armor reduced from 4 to 2 * Thunder Clap hero slow duration from 4.25 to 4 * Thunder Clap cooldown from 12 to 13 Bristleback * Quill Spray stack damage increased from 30 to 30/32/34/36 Broodmother * Spiderlings' day vision reduced from 1400 to 1100 Chaos Knight * Reality Rift damage increased from 25/50/75/100 to 60/80/100/120 * Reality Rift mana cost from 70 to 50 * Phantasm illusion duration increased from 34 to 42 Chen * Test of Faith now teleports all of your units to you when cast on yourself : Has the same delay as when cast on allied heroes * Holy Persuasion max units increased from 1/1/2/3 to 1/2/3/4 Clinkz * Base attack range increased from 600 to 630 Clockwerk * Battery Assault damage increased from 15/35/55/75 to 20/40/60/80 Crystal Maiden * Crystal Nova attack speed slow from 20 to 30 * Frostbite cooldown from 10 to 10/9/8/7 * Freezing Field duration increased from 7 to 10 seconds * Freezing Field explosion spawn radius and slow radius increased by 150 * Freezing Field explosion damage radius increased by 50 Dark Seer * Base armor increased by 1 * Vacuum pull duration increased from 0.4 to 0.5 Dazzle * Base attack range increased from 500 to 550 Death Prophet * Strength growth reduced from 2.2 to 1.9 Disruptor * Glimpse mana cost rescaled from 160/130/100/70 to 100 * Glimpse cooldown reduced from 65/50/35/20 to 60/46/32/18 * Kinetic Field cooldown reduced from 14/13/12/11 to 13/12/11/10 * Static Stormcooldown from 85 to 90/80/70 Dragon Knight * Elder Dragon Form level 3 now maintains the Corrosive Breath ability from levels 1 and 2 Drow Ranger * Illusions now benefit from the Marksmanship bonus : Illusions will still lose the bonus if an enemy is nearby Earth Spirit * Rolling Boulder no longer reduces attack speed by 80 for 2 seconds * Rolling Boulder no longer does an additional 45 damage when used with a stone remnant * Rolling Boulder base damage increased from 90 to 100 Earthshaker * Enchant Totem mana cost reduced from 50 to 20/30/40/50 Elder Titan * Astral Spirit damage reduced from 60/100/140/180 to 60/90/120/150 * Fixed a few cases where Elder Titan could move his Astral Spirit while casting Echo Stomp Enchantress * Base movement speed increased from 315 to 335 Faceless Void * Time Walk no longer slows attack speed * Chronosphere cooldown increased from 130/110/90 to 130/115/100 * Ward unit types are no longer able to attack while inside the Chronosphere Gyrocopter * Call Down area of effect increased from 450 to 600 * Call Down missile one slow amount reduced from 50% to 30% * Call Down missile two slow amount increased from 20% to 60% * Force Staff can now be used on Homing Missile Huskar * Inner Vitality base health regen from 2/4/6/8 to 10 * Inner Vitality regen bonus when hurt form 30/45/60/75% to 20/40/60/80% Io * No longer requires turning to perform any actions Jakiro * Liquid Fire damage reduced from 15/20/25/30 to 12/16/20/24 Juggernaut * Base agility increased from 20 to 26 * Blade Dance critical strike chance rescaled from 15/20/25/35% to 20/25/30/35% Keeper of the Light * Chakra Magic mana cost from 25/45/65/85 to 25/35/45/55 * Blinding Light blind duration increased from 3/4/5 to 4/5/6 Kunkka * X Marks the Spot enemy delay from 1/2/3/4 to 4, and allied delay from 2/4/6/8 to 8 * X Marks the Spot cast range from 500/650/800/950 to 350/550/750/1000 * X Marks the Spot cooldown from 14/13/12/11 to 19/16/13/10 * X Marks the Spot Return mana cost reduced from 50 to 0 Leshrac * Diabolic Edict duration increased from 8 to 10 seconds * Lightning Storm slow duration increased from 0.5 to 0.75 * Lightning Storm cast range increased from 700 to 800 Lich * Chain Frost cooldown from 145/115/60 to 120/90/60 Lifestealer * Infest now allows you to control the unit you are in using a sub-ability ** Allows you to take control of the unit you are infesting, including their abilities ** If you take control of a unit, it will maintain its cover, however it will become attackable by your enemy ** Controlled units share Lifestealer's movement speed ** Cannot be used on heroes Lina * Attack projectile speed from 900 to 1000 * Dragon Slave damage increased from 100/170/230/280 to 110/180/250/320 * Dragon Slave mana cost increased from 90/105/125/140 to 100/115/130/145 * Light Strike Array damage rescaled from 90/150/210/280 to 120/160/200/240 * Light Strike Array mana cost increased from 90/100/110/125 to 100/110/120/130 * Light Strike Array stun duration increased from 1.6/1.8/2/2.2 to 1.6/1.9/2.2/2.5 * Fiery Soul duration increased from 9 to 10 Lion * Base attack damage increased by 7 * Mana Drain drain interval from 0.25 to 0.1 : Kills illusions on the first tick Lone Druid * Removed the cast time on Spirit Bear's Return * Battle Cry cooldown increased from 30 to 60 * Battle Cry duration reduced from 8 to 6 * Battle Cry bonus damage increased from 20/40/60 to 50/75/100 * Battle Cry bonus armor increased from 2/4/6 to 5/10/15 Luna * Moon Glaive level 4 bounces increased from 5 to 6 * Eclipse beam count increased from 4/7/10 to 5/8/11 (Scepter increased from 4/8/12 to 6/10/14) Meepo * Divided We Stand respawn time reduction now 20% instead of 10/20/30% Morphling * Adaptive Strike stun max duration increased from 0.75/1.5/2.25/3 to 1.25/2.25/3.25/4.25 Night Stalker * Base attack damage increased by 4 * Crippling Fear mana cost reduced from 90 to 50 * Darkness now sets all enemy vision to a maximum of 675, instead of reducing it by 25% : This includes Wards, Buildings, etc * Darkness no longer pauses the day/night timer * Darkness duration from 40/60/80 to 50 * Darkness cooldown reduced from 180/150/120 to 160/120/80 Ogre Magi * Fireblast damage reduced from 60/120/180/240 to 55/110/165/220 * Fireblast cast range reduced from 600 to 475 Outworld Devourer * Astral Imprisonment intelligence steal increased from 4/6/8/10 to 4/7/10/13 * Astral Imprisonment intelligence steal duration reduced from 60 to 50 Phantom Assassin * Coup de Grace critical strike damage from 250/350/450% to 230/340/450% Phoenix * Supernova attacks required to destroy increased from 5/7/10 to 5/8/11 * Fixed Stop Icarus Dive ability sometimes being interrupted by auto-attacks Pudge * Meat Hook range increased from 700/900/1100/1300 to 1000/1100/1200/1300 Pugna * Decrepify movement slow on allies reduced from 50% to 25% * Nether Ward attacks required to destroy increased from 3 to 4 * Blademail no longer reflects Nether Ward damage onto Pugna Queen of Pain * Blink range increased from 700/850/1000/1150 to 1300 * Blink cooldown from 12/10/8/6 to 15/12/9/6 * Sonic Wave now does Pure Damage and affects Spell Immune * Sonic Wave damage reduced from 350/475/600 to 290/390/490 (Scepter reduced from 350/530/725 to 325/450/575) Riki * Blink Strike max charges increased from 3/4/5 to 4/5/6 * Blink Strike charge restore time increased from 30 to 35 * Blink Strike bonus damage from 50/70/90 to 40/70/100 Rubick * Fade Bolt mana cost from 150 to 120/130/140/150 * Scepter Spell Steal cooldown reduced from 5 to 2 Shadow Fiend * Shadowraze damage increased from 75/150/225/300 to 100/175/250/325 Silencer * Glaives of Wisdom intelligence into damage bonus from 30/48/66/84% to 30/50/70/90% * Last Word cooldown reduced from 36/28/20/12 to 30/24/18/12 * Scepter Global Silence no longer increases duration by 1 second Skywrath Mage * Base agility reduced from 18 to 13 Slardar * Sprint duration reduced from 20 to 16 * Sprint cooldown reduced from 28 to 23 * Amplify Damage cooldown reduced from 10 to 5 Slark * Pounce damage reduced from 60/120/180/240 to 55/110/165/220 Sniper * Shrapnel no longer does damage to buildings * Shrapnel now has 3 charges with a 40 second replenish time : Shrapnel's slow and damage does not stack with itself * Shrapnel mana cost reduced from 120 to 50 * Shrapnel duration increased from 9 to 10 Spirit Breaker * Empowering Haste cooldown from 20 to 16 Storm Spirit * Turn Rate improved from 0.6 to 0.8 Sven * Warcry duration increased from 7 to 8 seconds * Scepter God's Strength ally bonus damage from 40/60/80% to 50/75/100% Techies * Added to Captain's Mode : Will be enabled next week * Land Mines damage increased from 225/300/375/450 to 300/375/450/525 Terrorblade * Reflection cast point reduced from 0.5 to 0.3 * Sunder minimum HP from 25/20/15% to 20% Tidehunter * Base movement speed reduced by 5 * Ravage damage reduced from 200/325/450 to 200/290/380 Tinker * Heat-Seeking Missile damage increased from 100/175/250/325 to 125/200/275/350 Tiny * Toss duration increased from 1 to 1.3 seconds * Grow move speed bonus rescaled from 20/40/60 to 40/50/60 Treant Protector * Eyes In The Forest's Overgrowth damage increased from 135 to 175 per second * Eyes In The Forest cooldown reduced from 55 to 25 Troll Warlord * Fixed Fervor stack count being 1 stack too slow Tusk * Ice Shards projectile speed from 900 to 1100 * Ice Shards shard duration from 5 to 7 seconds * Walrus PUNCH! is now an enemy target ability, and is auto-castable * Walrus PUNCH! cooldown reduced from 25/20/15 to 20/16/12 Undying * Soul Rip max units from 5/10/15/20 to 10/12/14/16 * Soul Rip damage/heal per unit from 25 to 18/22/26/30 * Tombstone armor increased by 1 * Flesh Golem max slow increased from 15 to 20% Vengeful Spirit * Wave of Terror cooldown increased from 15 to 20 Visage * Gravekeeper's Cloak recovery time from 12/10/8/6 to 6 Warlock * Fatal Bonds cast range increased from 800 to 900 * Fatal Bonds radius increased from 575 to 700 Windranger * Powershot travel range increased from 1825 to 2600 * Powershot max damage is now dealt after 1 second channel instead of 0.7 : It always channeled to 1.0 previously * Powershot cast point improved from 0.3 to 0 * Reduced the area of the lingering vision at the end of Powershot from 800 to 400 * Focus Fire attack speed bonus increased from 400 to 500 Items Animal Courier * Cost reduced from 150 to 120 Armlet * Recipe cost reduced from 600 to 500 Blink Dagger * Blink is no longer disabled if you take no damage (e.g. Spiked Carapace, Refraction, etc) Bottle * A courier carrying a non-full bottle will always be slowed : Instead of only slowing when carrying an empty bottle Broadsword * Replaced Talisman of Evasion with Broadsword in the Side Shop Circlet * Cost reduced from 185 to 165 (Null Talisman, Wraith Band, and Bracer Recipe costs increased by 20) Clarity * Mana restore increased from 135 to 150 Crimson Guard * Guard duration increased from 9 to 10 Diffusal Blade * Diffusal Blade is no longer a Unique Attack Modifier * Multiple Manabreak type abilities do not stack Drum of Endurance * Recipe cost increased from 500 to 650 Healing Salve * Cost reduced from 115 to 110 Helm of the Dominator * Dominated unit bonus health increased from 250 to 500 Magic Wand * Max charges increased from 15 to 17 Medallion of Courage * Recipe cost increased from 200 to 325 * Valor can now be cast on allies to give them armor * Passive armor and exchange armor increased from 6 to 7 Pipe of Insight * Recipe cost reduced from 900 to 800 * Barrier duration increased from 10 to 12 Refresher Orb * Cooldown increased from 185 to 195 Shadow Amulet * Cost reduced from 1600 to 1400 * Your movement is now only interrupted when the invisibility starts rather than when you cast it T Category:Updates